It is well known that suspended linear circular cross-section bodies, such as overhead electrical transmission lines, are subject to vertical vibration. This may take the form of Aeolian vibration caused by moving air, such as wind, passing over the surfaces of the suspended bodies. When an electrical connection is made to an overhead conductor by conventional means, particularly when the connection is to fixed apparatus, vertical vibration of the conductor, if sufficiently severe, may induce fatigue failure of the connection. Also, sufficient energy may be imparted to other components near the connection to cause failure due to stresses produced by sympathetic motion. Experience has shown this to be a troublesome problem on electrical transmission lines subject to severe vibratory motion.